<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me at the End of the World by Astral_Bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293786">You and Me at the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees'>Astral_Bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brad is still alive, F/F, Ice Cream, Liam is only mentioned, Oh, and i gave Dina a last name, and pardon my french, and that it's so short, because, because it upsets me that she doesn't have one, bi/lesbian rights, but only because it's better emotionally for Syd and Dina, fuck brad, i apologize that i wrote this in first person, kinda OOC, stan is mentioned, sydina, they're girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:32:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syd and Dina go for ice cream. And this is Syd's diary entry after she gets back home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sydney Novak/Dina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, sorry about the first person pov and how short this is. But, I love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary,</p><p>I actually had a pretty good day today. You know what? Scratch that. I had a fucking fantastic day.</p><p>Dina took me down to the ice cream parlor to talk and hang out. Which was already enough to make my day good, especially after her breakup with that asshole Bradley Lewis. But he doesn’t matter. She does. She always does.</p><p>So, she picked me up at my house and I had to promise to bring something back for Goob. I swear, he’s gonna end up rotting his teeth out if I don’t stop getting him whatever he wants.</p><p>But he’s adorable and it wasn’t like mom was there to say no.</p><p>Dina drove, like always. And I couldn’t help but stare. She’s so alive. Agh, I love her so fucking much. I’m pretty sure I’ve loved her since the first day we met. I just didn’t know it.</p><p>The ice cream place was kinda empty and honestly, it was nice.</p><p>And she looked… she looked amazing. I don’t know if I’ll ever understand why she spends her time looking back at me. It’s good though. She makes everything good.</p><p>We were sitting there, and we were laughing and joking around and she was being Dina. And I guess for all intents and purposed, I was being Syd. It felt so natural. Like nothing had changed. Like Bradley ‘Dick for Brains’ Lewis had never existed. But then she got serious.</p><p>I didn’t know why. But, oh. I wasn’t expecting it. At all.</p><p>Dina told me she wanted to kiss me. Ok, that’s not true. Though she did say she wanted to take me out on a date. Me, Sydney ‘Bland Ass’ Novak, and Dina ‘Prettiest Girl in the World’ Banks on a fucking date? I swear I probably could have died on the spot.</p><p>Obviously, I said yes. There is no world where the two of us are alive and I say no to a date with Dina. Even if one of were ghosts, I would still say yes if I was able to.</p><p>I mean, after I said yes, I got out of the booth and got Goob’s ice cream because my brain had started to melt. And if I hadn’t done something with the energy that was inside of me, my brain probably would have begun literally melting. But I got it and when I turned to go back, Dina was already waiting a few steps away from me.</p><p>She looked a little nervous. Which was kind of weird. She’s like, the bravest person I know.</p><p>And then…</p><p>And then. She fucking kissed me. Dina kissed me. And she tasted sweet. Because of the ice cream. But still. It was just us alone in the middle of the universe.</p><p>Oh, and when she dropped me back off, she kissed me goodbye. It was a great day. Fucking beautiful. I don’t know how I screw up all the time and still get to be kissed by someone like Dina. Dina. Maybe life is kinda ok.</p><p>Maybe I'm kinda ok. Or maybe I can be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing Outside of Quotations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, uhhhh, this is their date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same deal, sorry about the first person pov. Also, I really had no intentions of writing this but then that comment started floating around in my head and I have no self control apparently</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I think I might be dying. Am I being overdramatic? Yes. Does it feel like all of my organs are shutting down? Yes.</p><p>Dina held my hand. She’s held it so many times before, but this time it was with intention. Like, she held it. And we were on a date. And I don’t know. I don’t feel like a freak when we’re together. When we’re holding hands. She keeps me here. On Earth. I’m working on being ok with everything. It’s just easier with her.</p><p>Though I suppose I should get my thoughts down in order.</p><p>She picked me up again, because fuck if I have a driver’s license. And Goob, man, I think he really likes acting like an adult when she comes over. On top of that, I’m worried I’ve created a monster by letting him have coffee.</p><p>Dina’s car isn’t the best. By any means. But she always turns the music up and sings along like she doesn’t care if someone watches her. Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to feel like that. I kinda get a little look at what that’s like with Dina. And Stan. I might not have a lot of people that stick around, but they do. They pull me out of my head.</p><p>She was singing along to a song I didn’t know, and she sang to me when we were at a stoplight. I couldn’t stop grinning. God, I must have looked like an idiot. But there she was, smiling right back at me.</p><p>It turned out our date was at the bowling alley, which was a little awkward at first, because of Stan. But, I don’t know, he’s cool about it all now. He’s Stan. And it was nice seeing him, even if he’s weird.</p><p>Like halfway through the game, Dina tried to pull the move of ‘helping me with my bowling form.’ Which was obviously complete bullshit since my score was already higher than hers. It didn’t matter though, we both knew what she was doing. We both laughed at her.</p><p>I won. It was no surprise. Dina’s great at basically everything, but she sucks at bowling. She just insists on bowling granny style every time. </p><p>We said our goodbyes to Stan and then she pulled me back to her car, heading to the diner. Thankfully, my mom actually had a day off. I don’t know how everything would have gone if I had a date while my mom was working.</p><p>I think it was the first time we sat on the same side of the booth. Which is a weird experience, but I didn’t mind. She just kept holding my hand.</p><p>Going on a date with Dina apparently feels like hanging out with her, but with added pressure. And kissing. Aaahhh! I can’t believe I’ve kissed Dina. More than once. She actually asked me if she could while we sat together. And she sounded kind of nervous. Like, Dina was nervous to kiss me. I swear I feel like I could melt into the floorboards of my room right now.</p><p>It’s really nice kissing her. A lot different from when I kissed Stan. Because I want to kiss her. I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather have ask if they can kiss me.</p><p>I mean, it’s been a couple of hours since she dropped me off and I still can’t get her out of my mind.</p><p>I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her. No, fuck. I am in love with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and hope you have a nice day! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your time. Sydina rights!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>